


Viva Love Island

by Mcmckenzie310



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Adultery, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Las Vegas, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24750880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmckenzie310/pseuds/Mcmckenzie310
Summary: Lottie's days in the villa feel like a distant memory as she settles into her life in Manhattan Beach, California. That is until her old castmates decide to journey across the pond and pay her a visit. Will her old friend's get along  maybe too well with her new American ones?
Relationships: Bobby McKenzie & Main Character (Love Island), Lottie/Gary Rennell
Comments: 51
Kudos: 28





	1. I Donut Want to See Your Knob

Thirsty Thursday was turning into Fuck it Friday as the group of girlfriends poured shots and layed on the living room floor. 

“Never have I ever been on a reality tv show.” The blonde said as she downed her shot alone. She looked around with a quizzical smile. “No one else?” 

“Lottie are you trying to get alcohol poisoning?” Cruz huffed as she held her full shot glass. 

“I know as soon as you take that shot you’re leaving me.” Lottie pouted. 

“Gigi and Daniela are still here.” Cruz reassured her. 

“I mean what are we chopped liver?” Daniela quipped.

“No I just miss when Cruz lived here.” Lottie’s dark painted lip jutted out. 

“Ay calmate Lotts I am literally three buildings away!” Cruz cocked her head and mimicked Lottie’s pout. 

Gigi sat up and readjusted her large plastic breasts. “Ok I have one...Never have I ever been to Vegas!” She tossed her platinum bleached blonde hair and joined the rest of the girls in downing their drinks.

“Well I didn’t even have to refill my glass, how sad I moved to America and am what? 5 hours away? And I’ve never even been…” Lottie slumped back down on the carpet. 

“Well you should’ve been popping your Vegas cherry with us! How the hell is my maid of honor not going to my bachelorette party next weekend? Someone please remind me how the fuck that happened?” Cruz had pretended she wasn’t bothered by Lottie canceling last minute but now that she was 6 cocktails and 4 shots deep, she couldn’t pretend anymore.

“My friends were trying to surprise me and had bought their plane tickets long before we confirmed your Hen’s party.” Lottie had been trying to convince her friends for months to come stay for holiday and now that she had no roommate she had the space to host. Unfortunately their arrival wasn’t great timing. She couldn’t expect her friends to cancel, it was already hard enough to rally them from all corners of the UK. She wouldn’t admit it to Cruz but she was deep down relieved. As much as she wanted to finally go to Vegas, Lottie wasn’t all that sad in missing another celebration of a wedding she didn’t approve of. 

She had stopped reading Cruz’s leaves for weeks now, beyond Cruz grabbing her rosary and burning sage afterwards. She saw nothing but heartache in her dear friend’s future and Cruz wouldn't hear any of it. Lottie was grateful their friendship had endured their last argument on the subject, all she could do now was support her friend and be ready to help her pick up the pieces later.

“I mean why don’t you ask your friends to come with us?” Daniela countered.

“Babe we wouldn’t want you running to your brother and telling him we exposed his bride to be to such gorgeous men before their wedding…. Well actually maybe that’s the point of a Hen’s..” 

“Porque estan de pollo?” chided Gigi. 

“Mensa!” Cruz howled. “Hen’s party is what they call a bachelorette party…. But seriously Lottie, we do not need to put your hot reality tv friends around Gigi.” 

Lottie scoffed, “I didn’t think they were old or rich enough for Gigi.”

“Hey that’s not fair.” Gigi grumbled. “Old, rich men love _me_!”

“You know what’s not fair? Our apprentice drives a nicer car than us Cruz.” Lottie poured a last round. 

“You mean not every makeup artist rolls around in a G Wagon straight out of school? I thought it was just us Lotts.” Cruz’s laughter boomed as she passed a wink towards Gigi. 

“Actually I think Gigi may have traded in a sugar daddy for an actual boyfriend.” Daniela made it sound like more of a question than a statement. Gigi’s tanned cheeks quickly shifted pink and she tried to hide the guilt in her smile. Daniela raised her eyebrows and held an openmouthed smile as she poked Gigi’s perfectly toned stomach. “I knew it! Bitch is this why you keep missing our morning Soul Cycle?” 

“Is this one married, sanchita?” Cruz shook her head playfully at Gigi. Cruz looked out for both Gigi and Dani like they were her little sisters. Dani was soon to be her actual sister-in-law but Gigi had become a fixture at Cruz’s side, always at her home and in charge of her schedule. Gigi may have been Lottie _and_ Cruz’s assistant but it was clear which she favored more. As far as Lottie was concerned Dani was Dickface’s sister and Gigi was Dani’s whore best friend. She tolerated them at best and it usually involved alcohol. 

Gigi’s silence changed Cruz’s playful tone. “Gianna? Tell me he’s not married!” 

Gigi froze for a moment and finally said, “I can honestly say he is **not** married.” 

Cruz beamed, “That’s great G, you deserve so much better than to be someone’s dirty little secret.”

Giana kept her eyes on the floor as she nodded in agreement. 

“So is this why you never do side jobs with us?” Lottie queried. 

“Like she needs the extra money.” Cruz leaned back onto Lottie’s lap. 

Dani laughed. “You guys use those as an excuse to get away for the weekend and party.” 

“It’s not our fault our client’s weddings aren’t local and usually facilitate a free suite and booze.” Lottie retorted. 

Cruz highfived Lottie and asked Gigi, “So you won’t be joining us in Palm Springs this weekend?” 

Lottie hid her contempt as she silently prayed. _Say no, say no, say no._

“Noooo..” Gigi’s large, restylane lips pursed in disingenuous disappointment. “I have a hot date this Saturday.” 

_Ohh thank God!_

“Ok well cheers to Gigi’s date!” Cruz lifted her glass and the rest followed suit. 

Lotties phone buzzed, “I’VE GOT A…” She caught herself and lowered her voice, “text… Sorry bad habit.” She lifted her phone and laughed. “It’s Gary and Bobby. Hold on let me call them.” 

“It’s almost 3:30!” Daniela exclaimed. 

“Which makes it almost noon in Glasgow.” Lottie fixed her hair and examined her lipstick in her phones reflection as she waited for her friends to accept her Facetime.

“Lotta you sexy minx, what do ya think?” He held a blue pastry box that read Baker Boy. He opened the box to reveal a dozen dick shaped donuts. “Bobby wants to know if you know any American girls who want to try one of Bobby’s creamy filled pastry.” 

Cruz leaned in a gasped, a huge smile covering her face as her eyes widened in shock. “Can he make those for the bachelorette party?” The tequila had only made her voice raspier and more alluring. 

“Alright there, who is your beautiful friend? Bobby get over here mate….now.. NOW!” Gary looked off his side as he motioned for his friend to look at the phone. “This girl wants to know if you can bake some more little knobs for her friend’s hen’s night.” 

Bobby looked over Gary’s shoulder and tried to keep a cool demeanor as he examined Lottie’s friend. Her dark hair was curled in loose beach waves cut just above her collarbone, her olive skin was sprinkled with freckles, especially on her tiny button nose. Her turquoise eyes resembled the coast of Mykonos and he couldn’t decide if he liked them or her pouty lips more. 

“For you I can do anything.” Bobby said as Gary elbowed his side. “Easy tiger.” Gary growled. 

Cruz blushed, “Actually it’s for _my_ hen’s night.” 

Gary and Bobby exchanged disappointed frowns.

“Of course it would be.” Bobby said playfully, hiding his dejection.

“Too bad, Bobby she’d be perfect for you.” Lottie blurted. 

“Actually loads of girl’s think they’d be perfect for Bobby, Hannah forwarded us a link to a bunch of fanfictions about Love Island and the majority are about fantasies with Bobby.” Gary chuckled. 

“Did you act any of them out?” Lottie gave a devilish smile.

“What?! No..” Gary stammered as he pushed Bobby to a hetero-safe distance. 

“You’re sick Lottie!” Bobby said off camera.

“Well if you two are done showing us your cocks and talking about online fantasy’s I can introduce you to my friends.” _Friend_ Lottie mentally corrected herself. 

She turned the camera around and introduced Dani. She was frail thin with long black hair and dark angled eyes. Gigi was entirely contrary to Daniela with her hair chemically dyed 10 shades lighter than her natural color, her brown eyes concealed under blue contacts and overlined/over injected lips. Her body had a few doctored upgrades as well. Gigi was determined to resemble every Stacy and Kimberly in Manhattan Beach. Though Lottie thought she looked a hell of a lot more like an inflatable cum dumpster. 

“And I never did formally introduce my bestie..” Lottie panned the camera back towards Cruz who had begun gathering her things and throwing on her coat. 

“I’m Xiomara.” 

“ZeeOhhWhatta?” Gary drawled. 

“ _Cee Oh Mar Uhh…_ or you can just call me Cruz if it's easier.” 

“Cruz it is.” Gary smiled. 

“Cruz?” Bobby asked. “Why not Xio or Mara?” 

“It’s my last name.” 

“For now.” Daniela reminded Cruz. 

“Right, well it was nice meeting you guys I have heard so much about you. Can’t wait to meet you!!”

“See you soon Lass!” Bobby called out over Gary’s shoulder. 

****  
  


Gary ended the Facetime with hope in his heart. 

“Mate did you see …” 

“Cruz?” 

“Bruv no, Lottie… She looks amazing. It's weird to see her with only one hair color.” 

Bobby laughed as he thumbed away on his phone. “Siri how do ye spell _ZeeroMarda?”_

Bobby’s phone responded, “I’m sorry, I am having trouble understanding your question.”

“Oi of course ye are, why the fuck do they even have Siri on a Scotsman’s phone?” 

“What the hell are you on about mate?” Gary grabbed a dick donut and took a bite. Bobby looked over and snickered. “You’ve got a little.. Yea right there on the corner.. There you go.” 

Gary whipped the cream filling off the side of his mouth. 

Bobby continued navigating his phone until he smiled. “There she is.” Gary moved alongside him to see what he was up to, only to find Bobby was scrolling Lottie’s friend’s instagram feed. 

“That bird’s engaged Bobby.” 

“So was I Gary.”

“Well let’s hope she is as easily persuaded as Priya was then.” 

Bobby winced but was instantly comforted by the pools of green in Cruz’s eyes. 

  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tell Me You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a drunken ladies night, Cruz spends some time with her fiancé before heading out of town with Lottie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiké is pronounced KEY KAY

“I like my coffee like I like my women.” Enrique joked to the barista, “Tall and blonde.” He lifted his ray bans and folded them into the deep v-neck of his white tee. Just deep enough to offer a glimpse of a muscular, waxed chest but still be sold in the men’s department. His brown eyes twinkled as he offered a flirtatious smile to the blonde Starbucks employee. She admired his perfect teeth, blushing as she held a pen next to her lips. “And your name, handsome?” Enrique had this effect on women, effortlessly. She watched him reach for his wallet, even the simple task caused his forearms to flex. He subtly licked his full lips as he looked over her full chest “Well…. Jessica,” he finally said as he spotted the well placed name tag. She giggled, flattered he used her name. 

”It’s Enrique but my friends call me Ricky….you know like Ricky Martin.” 

“Ohh my GAWD you totally  _ do  _ look like him.” 

“You think?” He smiled, flashing dimples into his intentional stubble.

_ He knew that _ . That’s why he constantly used that line. 

“Is there anything else I can get you Ricky?” She practically had blowjob written on her pursed lips. 

Being an inch over 5 feet made it easy for Cruz to be hidden behind Enrique’s massive frame. “Can I get a cold foam Kiké?” She asked from behind the display of k-cup pods. 

The hair that could reach, was pulled into a messy knot atop her head. She also wore a plain white tee, although hers tied at her tiny waist, exposing her tanned, flat stomach. Itty bitty denim shorts accentuated her strong legs. From behind, two indentations on her lower back were overshadowed by her noticeably large and firm ass. Not a trace of makeup on her freckled face, just a glow from her moisturizer and some coloring from the sun on her high cheekbones and button nose. Jessica’s flirty smile sunk when she saw the rock on Cruz’s left hand.

Cruz had been busy texting Lottie about their dinner reservations for that evening. Not too busy to notice her fiance and Jessica, but she was used to that sort of thing. She had fallen for his flirtatious self years ago, not to mention he was gorgeous and it was ok that he was aware of it. As for the few girls who weren't into the tall, dark and handsome vibe, the Rolex on his wrist convinced them otherwise. 

At the other counter Cruz grabbed their drinks. “And for you  _ Rickyyyyy _ .” She teased as they started to walk back to their condo. Best part of living in Manhattan Beach was having everything walking distance with a view of the waters, and this time of year you couldn’t beat the clear skies and warm breeze. “Ohh look Xiomara, she even put a heart.” Cruz poked his rock hard side. He wanted her to be as jealous as he was, but that just wasn’t her. She knew what she brought to the table, and no amount of money or good looks could keep her. She looked along the busy boutiques and noticed the sea of tall blondes that crowded them.  _ Just like he liked his coffee.  _ She thought. They passed a familiar building retracing the same steps she’d stumbled along earlier that morning.  _ How did I manage walking home?  _ She thought.

“Say hi to Bruja her windows are open!” Enrique groaned as he looked up to her old home. She almost did her famous Grito which consisted of a lot of yelling and tongue rolling that ended with “Ayyyye Hip Hippa”.  _ It could put any mariachi band to shame.  _ Lottie would surely run out to the balcony and do her best to impersonate Speedy Gonzales, but Cruz kept on walking. She was going to be with her the entire weekend and wanted to avoid a forced interaction between Lottie and Enrique. Only thing separating them as neighbors was a yoga studio and a few bistros, so they were home in minutes. 

\----------------------------------

“Is  _ this _ what you’ll be doing while I’m gone?” Cruz said as she added a few items to her overnight bag that hadn’t been unpacked from the previous weekend’s outing. Enrique was sprawled out on their couch rewatching Narcos. 

“This is what I do every weekend Xiomara. You wouldn’t know because you are busy touching everyone’s face but mine.” 

“Kiké, these wedding gigs are 9 hours of work and pay more than I make in a week at the studio.” Lottie and her worked on-set during the week and while it was good income, the money she made making over an entire bridal party far surpassed it. 

“Only 9 hours huh? So why stay overnight?”

_ Because that was her and Lottie’s time _ . 

“Because I am exhausted by then and usually filled with champagne. We don't just do makeup, we liven up the bridal suite!”

“Sounds like bullshit. We don’t even need the money.” He frowned. 

“Oui is French,  _ WE  _ don't need money, but  _ I  _ do.”

“Ok jefe’.” Enrique joked. He’d told her to quit her job a million times, but that just wasn’t her.  _ No amount of money could keep her.  _

“Jefe’?” Cruz stopped packing and sauntered over to the couch. Enrique braced himself on his elbows as she straddled his lap, her denim shorts creeping up her backside. She grabbed his face and kissed his soft lips. She sunk her pelvis around him and rolled her hips against him. “Yea mami, show me who’s boss.” He barely managed to whisper before she shoved him flat on his back. She pulled off her top but kept on the bralette that covered her round c-cups. In this town, cosmetic surgery offices were on every corner like a Starbucks, and judging by the amount of fake tits she saw, they were all raking in the dough. Enrique’s porn history and him hinting at signing her up for a consultation left her insecure about her chest. Luckily she had twice the ass to make up for it. Enrique tugged anxiously at the waistband of her shorts as she slowly unbuckled them. Once undone, he swiftly moved his hands around her hips and pulled them down while grabbing handfuls of cheek. She returned the favor of removing his bottoms as he noted, “What a nice boss you are! You already gave me a raise.” She smiled as she bent down to kiss him. “I love you Cruz.” He spoke between her lips. She deepened the kiss before he gently pushed her shoulders to separate their lips. “Tell me you love me.” He searched her eyes. He wasn’t the guy who liked dirty talk, but he did love hallmark card talk. Nothing made him cum faster than when she told him she needed him, that she adored him, that she couldn't wait to have his children. It wasn’t what made  _ her _ tick, but she still appreciated the sentiment. “I love you Kiké.” He brushed his thumb along her lips. “Why don't you ever wear make up?” 

Noticing she was taken aback he continued, “None of these other girls would stand a chance against you if you wore makeup.” She placed her index finger over his lips, “ Shhh. Ya Cállate Kiké, you just need to sit here and look pretty.” Every other man she had been with had been infatuated with her appearance and while Enrique noticed it, he wasn’t enamored by it. He loved her for her. While other men had been enthralled with the curves of her hips and the color of her eyes, he always talked about her heart. He loved her kindness, how she would make an amazing mother, that she was marriage material. As the president of his company he often referred to her as his first lady. 

Enrique pulled her half-do down and ran his fingers through her hair until he smiled, “There, that’s much better.” She was hoping her hair would grow faster as he often commented how he missed her long locks. “Why are you fixing my hair? I am about to just mess it up again.” She said before covering his lips with hers. She forced him to deepen the kiss, to meet the passion she had inside. He may enjoy the banter during foreplay but she’d much rather have her needs met with more urgency. Their tongues gently rolled against one another until she grabbed hold of his with her teeth. She gently wrapped her lips around his tongue as she stroked back and forth. She simultaneously used the same motion with her hand on his cock. He moaned into her mouth in a way she hadn’t heard before. She smiled as she quickened her pace and trailed kisses down his neck and down his stomach. She opened her mouth and before she could envelope his dick he sat up. “Come here Xiomara.” He lifted her up and carried her into the bedroom. She had only given him a blowjob once and it was when he was too drunk to object. He often told her, “ _ that mouth is going to one day kiss my children.”  _ She couldn’t help but wonder if maybe she wasn’t that good at it, even if she had never gotten any complaints before him. 

He pulled himself into her as he gently kissed her lips. Her mind wandered.  _ What time was it? 1:22? Fuck.  _ She had to be in Palm Springs by 4 and it was a 2 hour drive,  _ not _ following the speed limit. She told him the things he wanted to hear eventually adding a “Cum for me papi.” for good measure. He responded, “Ladies first.” She looked at the clock.  _ 1:37 Lotties going to be pissed.  _ Cruz made the sounds that resembled the ones she made when she came. Finally, after forcing her to make eye contact with him, he finished. 

She rushed to the bathroom to clean up and grab the last couple of items to pack. “Xiomara! Your phone.. It’s bruja.”  _ Fuck.  _

“Can you text her I am on my way, please Kiké?!” 

“Dios mio! 9 missed calls Xiomara!” He said as he handed over her phone and kissed her goodbye. “Ohh and a message on your instagram.” 

“From who?” 

“I didn’t check, you said to not go through your shit. Remember?” 

_ Great, is he going to start a fight before I leave again.  _

“Kiké, I don’t go through your phone either. If you have a question you can ask me outright.”

He stayed quiet. 

“I’ll be back Sunday babe.” She reached up to kiss his cheek and he released his scowl. 

“I will be here… all alone, by myself.. lonely.” He playfully pouted. 

Her phone went off again as she waved him goodbye. 

**I’m outfront, hurry the fuck up… love you!**

She hopped in Lottie’s jeep. “Lottie, I am so sor..”

“Don’t even. This is our time.. We aren’t wasting it being annoyed or apologizing.” Lottie said while she smiled and turned up “Paradise” by Bazzi. 

Cruz's phone went off again, it was Enrique. 

**I miss you. 😢😭**

She went to respond but was interrupted by another notification from Instagram. Message request and a new follower.

_ Who the fuck is BakerBoyUK ? _

  
  
  
  
  



	3. Would You Like That?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no intention of writing passed the shower scene and then something possessed me. Please forgive me.

“Lotts, your friend followed my makeup page and requested to follow my personal account.” 

Lottie was drumming on the steering wheel as she swerved in and out of Friday rush hour like a pro. “What fuckin’ friend? _You’re_ my only friend.”

“BakerBoyUk? AKA Bobby fucking Mckenzie.” 

“Bobby fucking Mckenzie? Why’d you say it like that?” 

If it hadn’t been for Lottie being a cast member of Love Island, Cruz would’ve never watched the show. Love Island wasn’t well known in the states and Cruz was too busy to entertain reality tv. Lottie hadn’t divulged her stint on tv when she first met Cruz, but as soon as Cruz found out she insisted they watch it together with a bottle of rose’. She had decided she loved Chelsea, Noah was spineless, Hope was intolerable and Gary should’ve moved to the states with Lottie. What Cruz didn’t tell her tatted roomie, was that she secretly held a torch for Bobby. She rarely kept secrets, but it confused her why she was so attracted to a man that couldn’t be more different than her fiance if he tried. 

“Umm no reason.” She twirled her dark curls. 

“Did he say anything to you?” 

“Umm he just messaged me if it was ok that he added me.” 

“And is it?” Lottie tried to play it cool though there was an unspoken excitement shared amongst the girls. The thought of her best friend actually being with someone that Lottie liked, made her happy. Lottie couldn’t help but wish that Enrique wasn’t a factor. 

“Yea...No big deal.” She hoped Lottie was too focused on the road to see her cheeks rising in color. 

\--------------------------------------------------

He was in the middle of inventory when his phone went off. 

**xio.cruz** : Hey Bobby. Sure! Any friend of Lotts, is a friend of mine 🖤 Cruz

He re-read the message over and over, trying to pick apart any underlying meaning or tone. _Should I message her back?_ Ever since watching himself back on the telly, he learned that he doubted himself too much. He had held back from going after the girls he wanted, played it safe, friendzoned himself. All of those tactics hadn’t gotten him far in his love life. He wished he had learned sooner, maybe then Priya would be his wife instead of his ex. The show brought him a little fame and his breakup with Priya even more attention. He had girl’s thrown at him, though none really caught his attention quite like Priya had. He didn’t friendzone girls anymore. He simply fucked and discarded them. He had _enough_ friends, he was done making new ones.

His bakery had skyrocketed in the first year. He was too occupied with expanding and opening new Baker Boys throughout the UK, to care he was still single. He didn’t have to pursue women anymore, there were always a dozen in his DMs, all he had to do was see who was the closest and most convenient for the night. Maybe that’s what jaded him into thinking he could now have whoever he wanted, engaged or not. 

Gary had begged him to go with him to visit Lottie. He agreed on the terms they extended the invitation to Lucas and Henrik. He would need to have _someone_ to hang with while Gary and Lottie “made up for lost time”. Gary had also sealed the deal when he showed Lottie’s feed of gorgeous girlfriends and clients in California. _Is there something they put in the water out there?_ He’d thought to himself. He’d seen Lottie’s ex roommate, commented on her beauty many times, but seeing her on that facetime was different. No picture could really capture the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed, how animated she was when she spoke, and how sexy her voice was. He wanted her and didn’t care that she was engaged. He’d deprived himself of things he wanted for long enough. He wondered if Noah felt this way about Priya when he pursued her after their engagement. _Noah was my friend though._

He focused his attention back on the photos on Cruz’s profile. _Interesting, no photos of a fiance here. Where’s her post with the hashtag #isaidyes._ He recounted Priya’s post that had over 40k likes, a picture of a yellow diamond that she later told him wasn’t her style. While there was no significant other to be found, there were a good amount of her at the beach. He scrolled through a shot of her surfing, a shot of her throwing up a peace sign on a wakeboard at sunset, and he stopped at a photo hashtagged #beachbum. All that covered her perfect bottom was a coating of white sand. _That ass could make JLo envious._ He pinched his fingers together on the screen in effort to zoom in on her assets when he stupidly double tapped. He quickly double tapped again in hopes it would undo the damage and cursed under his breath.

\----------------------

**bakerboyUK** liked your photo. 2m

 **bakerboyUK** started following you. 16m

Cruz saw her screen light up in her purse as her and Lottie belted “Stupid Love” by Gaga. She wasn’t sure if she should be flattered that he had just scrolled through a year of pictures in less than 15 minutes or concerned he liked one of the most risque photos she had on her wall. 

“Did he write to you again?” Lottie muted the radio and tried to look over at her blushing passenger without crashing. 

“Nope, it was Kiké.” She lied. She didn’t want to make it a bigger deal than it was.

“Ohh.” Lottie couldn’t hide her disappointment. “So did he want an update? Is it time for your hourly check in already?” 

“Lotts, don’t. For God’s sake, please don’t start this shit.” 

Cruz turned the radio back up but neither continued singing along. 

They pulled up to JW Marriot and made their way to the grooms’ suite. 

Joseph and Alejandro hired them to make sure they looked immaculate in photos but not drag. The girls were sure this would be the easiest 10 grand they’d ever made. They quickly touched up Alejandro’s beard and offered extra highlight on his gorgeous cheekbones. They politely declined an invite to the rehearsal dinner. Cruz jokingly gave Alejandro a quick lap dance which threw everyone into hysterics. “Wanted to show you what you’ll be missing, papi.” She said through tears of laughter. “We will be here bright and early tomorrow!” 

“You better bitch! And bring mimosas!” Alejandro retorted as he brushed through his metallic undercut. 

Palm Springs was always 20 degrees warmer than their coastal town, even at 8 pm it was still surprisingly hot outside. “Fuck jeans, I am too sweaty to get them on.” Cruz shouted from the bathroom of their room. “Can I wear this to dinner?” Cruz rounded the corner and screamed in laughter when she saw her and Lottie chose to wear a similar white bodycon dress. 

“You’re changing , not me.” The Aussie chortled. 

“Fuck I am! It’s too hot for clothing. Let’s just match for the night.” Cruz grabbed her phone and snapped a few pics. “Are you posting that?” Lottie asked. Cruz had her pick her favorite pose and posted the picture hashtagged #bffs #twinning. 

________________________________________

Gary was staying the week in Glasgow before they left for the states. The worst part of crashing at Bobby’s was his ridiculous routine. 5 in the morning and he’d be cooking up a storm in the kitchen. “Bruv you’re self-employed, why the bloody hell are you up this early?” Gary said as he rubbed the sleep out of his blue eyes. 

Bobby shuffled around the kitchen flipping pans, washing dishes and humming a cheerful tune. “Good morning sunshine, nice of you to join us sleeping beauty!” Bobby sang. 

“Mate it’s almost 6 am! I tried enjoying a lie-in, but then I smelled bacon. Wait? Us?”

“Good morning Gare Bare!” A familiar blonde said. Gary cocked his head as he tried to take in the short haired blonde at Bobby’s table. As he ran his hands through his crew cut he asked, “You like it mate?” 

“Henrik! What have you done bruv?” 

“Rahim and I went to MCM comic con and I told the barber I needed a trim so I could go as Thor, and this is what happened.”

“Haven’t you watched Ragnarok?” Bobby said as he grabbed three plates. 

Henrik sighed, “At least I didn’t get mistaken for fat Thor.” 

Gary patted his back enthusiastically, “I wasn’t going to say anything mate I just assumed it was bulking season.” 

Bobby handed Gary a plate of food, “Mate you should talk, you look like a fucking gorilla.”

Gary corrected him, “A sexy gorilla.” 

“So what time do we touch down on Wednesday?” Henrik asked. 

“You think Lotta’s still awake? She has our itinerary.” The sexy gorilla pulled out his phone. 

“Yea she just posted on insta.” 

“She did?” Gary smiled as he looked through his phone, “Fuck, look at that bruv.” 

He turned the screen towards the other two boys. Lottie had been posting all night, they clicked through her stories first of her and Cruz cheersing martinis, then of them licking whip cream off their fingers as a massive slice of cake lay before them, followed by a row of shots, and ending with video footage of Cruz working what her mama gave her. The tiny white dress had a hard time covering her as she expertly twerked and giggled. 

The boys watched in awe until Henrik broke the silence, “Lottie looks damn good.” 

Bobby couldn’t stop wishing the white dress had slipped two inches further up. “But did you see her friend?” 

Gary couldn’t decide which of his friends was more out of order, Henrik for taking notice to his ex or Bobby for checking out an almost married woman. “Both of these birds are off limits! Do you hear me?!” He pointed an authoritative finger at both of them. 

Bobby took out his phone to get another glimpse of that white number on those insane curves. He noticed the photo Cruz had posted earlier in the night, _far more innocent and less inebriated_ , he noticed. 

___________________________

Cruz was just about to get in the shower when she heard her phone go off.

**bakerboyUK** liked a photo 2m

 **bakerboyUK** commented: I can’t wait for Wednesday. 😍

She jumped in the shower wondering if she should join Lottie and her friends for dinner Wednesday night after all. It shouldn’t have made her so flattered but it did. It felt nice to be noticed by an attractive man. 

“Lotts where the hell is my robe?” She shouted as she stumbled out of the bathroom naked. 

Lottie was too busy simultaneously working on her laptop and phone to answer her. “Lotts… what the fuck that’s my robe!” 

“Alright Cruz!” She heard from the computer as she passed behind Lottie. She quickly hid behind her beste, “I can’t babysit all you kids at once! _You_ need a flight itinerary, _you_ need help being clothed. I am only one person, guys!” She returned her friend's robe, leaving little covered in nothing but a lace bra and thong. Cruz wrapped herself up and joined in on the skype meeting, practically sitting on Lottie’s lap. Gary sat, mouth gaping before asking, “You two go to bed wearing that?” 

Lottie confided in her friend that Gary was the most ambitious lover she’d ever had and though he had numbers he lacked a variation, almost like he’d eaten a lot of ice cream but only ever tasted vanilla. Lottie enjoyed the control she had over him as she was nothing like the other girl’s he’d been with. Although they went their separate ways, they never really called it off. They just gave each other the freedom to move on, though neither of them ever could. She couldn’t wait to see him again and tonight’s ensemble was just a way to whet his appetite. “Ohh Gary, I am only wearing this because I have company. You know I prefer to sleep in the nude.” Gary gulped as the blonde licked her lips, permanently stained from her religious use of black lipstick. Cruz wanted to giggle but felt her friend grab her thigh as a hint to not spoil the mood. The uncomfortable feeling began to ease as Lottie slowly caressed her leg. She’d never even kissed another woman but Lottie felt like a familiar place. Cruz knew she could laugh, she could play it off, she could end it, but she didn’t want to. Lottie had a devilish smile and her eyes shifted towards the computer letting him know this was a show just for him. Cruz almost forgot his existence completely until he spoke, “So are you going to kiss?” He chuckled expecting their moment to pass. “Would you like us to kiss?” Lottie asked, keeping her eyes fixated on Cruz’s lips as she brushed her fingers against them. “Well it wouldn’t be right to stop you.” Gary said as someone appeared in his doorway.

“Gary you ready to go or …” Gary held his finger to his lips and motioned him to come see what he was watching. 

“Ohh hi Bobby.” Lottie purred. “Is it ok if he watches as well Xio?” Cruz bit her lip and nodded while Lottie ran her thumb up her clavicle before gently wrapping her hands around her neck. Just enough pressure to make Cruz moan. Every time she’d asked Enrique to do this to her, he’d look at her like she’d been possessed. She didn’t want someone to tell her they loved her, she needed someone to make her feel something, and right now she felt something. She wanted Bobby to see her, and to want her. She was going to use Lottie to do the things she’d never be able to ask Kiké to. The more she reminded herself that _this_ was wrong the more desperately she wanted it. Lottie leaned in and grazed her tongue against the slight part in her lips making Cruz smile nervously. Lottie hesitated before turning back to the screen, “We’re not being rude, are we?” Both the boys shook their heads. “Bobby my girlfriend is gorgeous, isn’t she?” 

Bobby smiled, his golden eyes darkening into a deep caramel, “Stunning.” 

Lottie faced Cruz, “Yes, she most certainly is.” And she crashed her mouth onto Cruz’s pout, each of them desperate to pull at the others’ lips making the kiss audible between their moans. Kissing Lottie was never something she imagined doing but she wished she’d done it sooner because she felt amazing. He delicate tongue danced along hers instead of being crammed inside like she was accustomed to. She hated when Lottie broke their entanglement but soon felt reprieve when she placed her lips against her neck. Cruz felt goosebumps form as she spoke against her skin. “Can I show them how beautiful you _really_ are?” Cruz felt the robe’s' heaviness and nodded emphatically. She slowly unveiled her, the fabric gently grazing her nipples as they passed. The cool air caused them to firm even more. “What do you think Bobby?” She questioned. 

Bobby seemed to have trouble speaking but he found Cruz’s eyes and said, “They’re perfect.” and she believed him. Lottie trailed her tongue around the curve of her breast before she gently suckled on her hardened nipple. Cruz tried but she couldn’t catch what came out of her mouth, “Bite me.” She begged. Lottie wrapped her hand around her neck to muffle the moan she expelled when the blonde pulled her nipple with her teeth, gently rolling her tongue around the sensitive skin confined in her grip. Cruz had lost all idea of time and what was up or down. She was lust drunk and now that she’d gone this far she was going to be touched the way she wanted. Lottie got up and kneeled behind her as she rolled the bud of her breast between her fingers and pulled her hair out of her face. This gave the boys a clearer view of the body that Lottie was exploring. “Cruz..” The tattooed girl whispered loud enough for the audience to hear, “Do you wish Bobby was here?” 

The girl on display moaned, “Yes.” and she watched Bobby shift in his seat. 

“And what would you have him do to you?” She murmured. 

“Whatever he wanted.” Cruz watched him as he smiled back at her. 

“Good girl.” Lottie pulled her back into her lap panning the angle out so they could see below her navel. Lottie removed the intrusive robe that laid against her and slid her hands between her thighs to prop them slightly open. “Bobby, you heard this obedient young lady? What would you like to do to her?” 

He stayed quiet momentarily before Lottie scolded him, “We can stop if you don’t want her.” She pushed Cruz’s legs together so her closed knees were all they could see. 

“I’d want to kiss her, she has an incredible mouth.” He finally muttered as he blushed. 

Lottie rolled her eyes and mumbled ‘boring’ before passionately kissing Cruz again moving her legs so as to not obstruct the view of their kiss. 

“I want to taste every part of her.” He added. 

“Which part of her? Her toes, you weirdo?” 

“I’d taste her toes, but no, I'd want to taste her pussy.” He looked as if he’d surprised himself with that vulgar admission. 

Without flinching Lottie asked Cruz, “Would you like that?” 

“Very much.” Cruz sounded almost pained. _Kiké would never say that aloud._

Lottie ran her hands down her front resting one hand over her tensed abs and the other over her bare lady part. “Right here then?” She asked the screen. She ran her finger over the slit gently starting where the opening would be and up towards the top, leaving her index and middle finger placed on each lip. Without opening her up she knew exactly where to place her fingers, rolling them in slow deliberate circles, the same way Cruz did most nights when she wasn’t touched the way she wanted to be. She let out a moan that Lottie caught in her mouth, she moved her circles faster as their kiss became more passionate. Cruz spread her legs further as she felt she was getting closer, Lottie responded by sliding her middle finger inside a very ready, slick hole. Cruz neared finishing as she moaned louder and gripped Lottie. “Wait! Bobby said he wanted to taste you.” She crawled between her thighs and feverishly lapped her tongue against Cruz’s clit. _This is exactly how she wanted to be touched._ With urgency. Lottie bit, sucked and rolled her tongue against her. She managed to open her eyes enough to look for Bobby’s reaction. She wanted him there, to continue living out all the things she’d been deprived of for so long. She was closer…. And then she felt a slight vibration at her side. _Had Lottie brought a toy?_ The vibration became stronger as Cruz reached to find it losing focus of the sensation between her legs. The toy began to sound like the ringtone she had for Kiké. She reached for her phone and sat up so quickly she wasn’t sure if she stopped moving or not. 

“Hello?” She managed to say through labored breaths. 

“Oh Hi, remember me?” Kiké whined.

“I’m sorry who’s this?” She joked. Even straight out of slumber she had banter.

The call ended. _Ohh God, here we go._ She needed water, but if she didn’t call him back this would turn ugly fast. 

“Everything ok?” Lottie said from her bed across the room. Cruz felt a weird guilt as she looked at her friend. “No not you Gaz , Cruz. She just woke up.” Lottie directed towards her laptop. 

“Why am I sleeping in the bed near the window?” Cruz knew Lottie liked to wake facing the sun.

“Because you stumbled onto it when you insisted for your robe back. Remind me to never let you drink more than 2 lemon drops.”

Cruz couldn’t help but feel relief that it had all been a dream. 

She called Kiké but he wouldn't answer, eventually the calls went straight to voicemail. She wanted to scream, but she couldn’t let Lottie know there was another issue. So she scrolled through her phone, trying to find some distraction from the anger and sexual frustration she had brewing inside her. She opened her instagram, and watched in horror, Lottie’s stories. _Thank God Kiké didn’t believe in social media_ , he would’ve killed her if he saw her behaving that way in public. _Not very first lady of her._ She went back to the comments on the photo she’d posted. 27 comments, but only one stood out to her, bakerboyUK. She clicked on his profile and scrolled away. Most pictures were of incredible looking pastries, with a few candid photos of Bobby with his friends and family. His face was so kind and different from what she saw on the screen in her dream. He had a sense of innocence about him and she couldn't help but wonder what was under that infectious smile. She knew first hand to not judge a book by it’s cover. Kiké oozed Latino Lover, with his strong jawline, broad shoulders and smouldering eyes. But he was painfully gentle. Like she was a glass doll he feared he’d break. Her only relief was when she climbed him and even then he slowed her tempo. She had found it flattering at first but some nights she didn’t want to be adored, some nights she wanted to cum. Her emotions flooded as she read his comment once more. 

  
  


**bakerboyUK** : I can’t wait for Wednesday. 😍

Though she’d been relieved she hadn’t hooked up with Lottie, she couldn’t say she’d regret having Bobby touch her like that. _Would he touch me like that?_ She imagined if he’d be this direct face to face. Would he be this forward in the bedroom? She hoped so.

**@bakerboyUK** I am really looking forward to it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Goodbye Charlotte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://music.youtube.com/watch?v=9jUh4X3WwqU&feature=share

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, I wrote it quickly yesterday and wasn’t sure how to add more so I left as is. More dirty fun to come , just not in this chapter.

The two grooms stood across each other, looking impeccable. Lottie tried to salvage her makeup holding in tears, as the happy couple exchanged vows. She was surprisingly sentimental, though she hated anyone to see that side of her. Cruz on the other hand was too distracted with her phone. Lottie looked to find her lips scrunched to one side as she furrowed her brow in worry. “What’s the matter?” She whispered to the brunette. 

Cruz quickly put her phone in her clutch and forced a plastic smile. “Nothing Lotts.” She said as she quickly broke eye contact. Lottie could tell with one look when things weren’t ok but she already knew why Cruz was upset. She had tried to hide in the bathroom that morning, even turned the shower on to drown out the argument, but Lottie still caught the gist.  _ Same shit, different toilet.  _ Lottie thought. She held Cruz’s hand and gave a gentle squeeze, “Weddings make me weepy too, babe.” 

She’s told her before that it wasn’t right that Enrique didn’t trust her, that he made her feel terrible when she had done nothing wrong. Cruz became sick of hearing Lottie’s advice, and they almost fell out when Lottie confronted Enrique. She knew any further input would only get in between their friendship and she wasn’t willing to risk it.

Lottie had a history of meddling. She was known for it on that reality show, hated for it. She policed others, often needing to give her opinions, even punishing others for their mistakes. She’d lost so many friendships because of it. What other’s saw as her stirring the pot, was really just her getting overly invested in her friends and not being the most diplomatic person. How could she be? She grew up in a home that was nothing but turmoil and alcohol induced arguments. In fact, Cruz’s relationship bore an uncomfortably similar resemblance to her parent’s.

On the outside they looked like the perfect family. Her dad, a well-respected barrister and her debutante mother, 17 years his junior, stayed home to raise Charlotte. What people didn’t see was her father’s controlling nature, and though she loved her mother, she resented her for not being stronger. 

Though Lottie  _ could _ credit her mother for her choice of work. It was her mother after all, who first introduced her to makeup as Lottie regularly helped her mum hide the bruises on her face. 

Her neighbor Robbie never had the issues she had. His mother and father spent time with him throughout the week, unlike hers. Her family only spent Sunday mornings together, as she was forced to Church and expected to act like they were happy. The sight of a cross often made Lottie’s stomach turn as she remembered the way her father would grip her mother’s hand under the pew. As she got older she refused to participate in their weekly charade, and if she had to go, she wore all black. Her father hated it, embarrassed of her gothic appearance, he refused to be seen with her. This only encouraged her style more, especially when she heard less and less that she looked just like her mother. She wanted to be nothing like her, a timid mouse, who wanted to look like everyone else, who never stood up for herself or her daughter. Her parents barely objected when she asked to be emancipated at 16. She practically ran to the tattoo parlor after she’d been granted freedom and never looked back. 

Luckily Cruz wasn’t her mother. She knew she’d never allow a hand to hurt her,  _ but _ was this emotional manipulation much different?The angst his games caused Cruz seemed to be just as painful. 

As the ceremony concluded, Cruz announced, “I think I am going to head home.” 

“What? No. Stay, please?”

“I am actually not feeling well, maybe I just drank too much last night.” Cruz tried to convince her friend. 

Her Latin roots proved two things: her hips don’t lie and she could handle her liqueur. Lottie knew Cruz had been drunk the night before but sick? _ No. _

“Come on Cruz, we can head back to the room and just chill.” Lottie pleaded. She didn’t care about missing the reception or staying out another night, she was tired of Enrique ruining Cruz’s weekends. She was fed up with him never allowing her to enjoy her time away from him. She had enough of him picking petty fights and ignoring her for days as punishment. It was the same old thing and she knew she’d only be heading home to an argument, and she wanted to spare Cruz from it. 

The look on her face told Lottie she couldn’t be convinced to stay. “I can figure out another way to get home, Lotts.” 

“Don’t be fucking ridiculous. Let’s go.” 

They packed in silence. Lottie pretended not to notice that her friend was nervously looking at her phone every few minutes. The ride home was just as quiet. 

They pulled up in front of Cruz’s building. “Well he’s home, I see his car parked here.” 

Pretending she had no clue what was going on Lottie innocently asked, “He doesn’t know you’re coming home tonight?”

“No, I tried calling him. He must be taking a nap.” Cruz lied. She knew Lottie was aware what was going on, but she avoided admitting it.

Maybe he  _ was _ really hurt, maybe she  _ should _ stop taking so many out of town jobs, maybe she  _ should _ make more time for her fiance than her best friend. 

She grabbed her bags and prepared an apology while she walked up to her condo. 

“Feel better Cruzer!” Lottie yelled from her jeep. 

Guilt stabbed into her as she felt terrible for lying to her friend, for ruining another weekend, and  _ STILL  _ Lottie put up with her bullshit.

She stood in front of her door and braced herself for whatever was waiting behind it. 

“Kiké, I’m sorry.” She bellowed into the condo. “You’re right… I’m not single anymore, I should be here more.. With you..” She pleaded as she walked room to room. “I just didn’t think it was a big deal, and you know I love...” She paused as she entered the bedroom. “Kiké?” 

The house was empty. 

She called his phone.

_ Voicemail. _

Called again.

_ Voicemail _ . 

**‘Kike? Call me back ASAP’** She texted. 

She had finally done it. She’d pushed him away. All because she worked too much, she hung out with her friends too much.  _ How selfish can I be?  _ He’d asked her so many times to stay home with him, she’d left him without a date to many a work event. She felt desperate in trying to find a way to fix this and to prove to him that she loved him. Next weekend, she’d show him. She’d surprise him with a home cooked meal, and they could watch the movie they’d seen on their first date. 

_ Fuck, her bachelorette party was next weekend.  _

She could cancel it though.

_ Perfect, that will really prove to him I can change.  _

She knew the weekend would be another fight anyways, how much fun did she really expect to have? She poured a Cabernet into an oversized glass and began texting Dani and Gigi. 

**Hey guys, I am sorry to do this last minute. Something came up for next weekend and I don’t think Vegas is in the cards for us.**

A few tears welled in her eyes, not because she forfeited her bachelorette weekend, but because she knew she’d have to once again lie to her friends. Especially Dani, she’d never want her to worry about Cruz and her brother Enrique. 

She instantly heard back from Gigi. 

**Wait what? WHY? Are you and Ricky ok?**

She decided to answer Gianna back off the group message. 

**Listen G don’t say anything to Dani but I don’t know. I don’t think next weekend is a good idea.**

Cruz put her phone down and chugged her glass of wine. As she refilled her drink, she heard the buzzing of her phone. To her surprise it was neither Gigi or Dani calling her, but Kiké.

_ Dani must have called him.  _

“Hello?” She faltered. 

“Xiomara what is it? You told me to call you back?” His voice was full of worry. 

“I just wanted to talk to you.. Well about last night.. I didn’t mean..” 

“Really? So you’re just baiting me with vague messages to make worry?  Have fun Cruz, I will see you tomorrow. I’d hate to interrupt your time with Bruja.” 

“AND WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO BE DOING?” Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she shouted into her phone.

“Nothing! Like usual, Xiomara!”

“Como que nada?! Where are you?” 

“Home.”

“Well Kiké, I’m home right now and you aren’t here. So are you telling me I walked into the wrong condo and opened someone else’s Chateau Latour?”

His tone quickly shifted. “What are you doing home?” 

“To be honest, I have no fucking clue. But don’t worry I won’t be here when you get back.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to delve into Lottie a little more. Still winging this storyline 🙃
> 
> All feedback is appreciated sooo much 💜


	5. Free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for long delay. I keep juggling ideas with this story.

Cruz wasn’t sure how to feel. Her cheeks flushed, her hands trembled. She managed to finish her second glass before grabbing a few items from her closet. _Am I over-reacting?_ She pondered while she indiscriminately grabbed clothing from her drawers. She knew lies were like icebergs, what floated above the water were small lies, underneath massive betrayal. Cruz refused to be an idiot. She wanted to scream. All the times he’d made her feel bad for leaving him, the friendships she’d lost. She only had Gigi and Dani because they knew Kike. In fact, Lottie was her only real friend that hadn’t left her side. _And to think I am almost let go of that friendship for him._

  
  
  


Enrique rushed through the front door frantically calling out for her. “Xiomara? Muneca, por favor.” 

_How did he get home so fast?_

Hearing his voice infuriated her even more. “Enrique, just don’t. I am not playing this fucking game.” 

She walked out to find him slipping off a navy sport coat, he wore tight fitting slacks and crisp white dress shirt.

She crossed her arms, dropping her luggage to her feet and sneered, “To think I almost assumed you’d gone for a walk and I was making a fuss for nothing.” 

“I just met with a client.”

“Why lie?” She stammered. 

“Because, I was mad. I wanted you to think I was home alone and feel bad, I was hoping it would make you leave early…. and, I guess it did.” He paused. “I didn’t expect it would. I wish I had just told you how I felt.”

  
  


“Ohh you let me know how you feel all the time. I wish you would stop telling me how you feel and care how I felt once in a while.” She picked her bag back up and made her way towards the door. 

“Where are you going?” He yelled and stepped in front of her exit. 

Cruz pushed passed him. “Muevete!” She shouted. 

He finally moved out of her way. “Go ahead. Go hang out with your friend. That’s where you wanted to be anyways.” 

She walked out. Not upset, not sad, not even confused. She felt free. 

* * *

The worst part of living so close to the beach was lack of parking. _You’d think 6 grand a month would include a parking space._ Lottie thought to herself. _Well if the condo had come with a carport I’d be paying 10 grand a month._ She reasoned as she paralleled into a space a half block west of her home. She was usually too deep in thought to pay attention to anyone in particular, it was easy to do when everyone looked the same in this vain town. Somehow this blonde stuck out to her, the overprocessed, over teased, almost brassy blonde stormed down the sidewalk. 

“Gigi!” Lottie called out as she exited her car. 

Gigi’s expression was hard to read with the amount of filler and botox she’d injected into her face. Lottie found it hard to look at her sometimes. Gigi was a 22 year old brunette from Guadalajara and somehow she managed to pay thousands of dollars to look like a 45 year old white woman who’d been left out in the sun to leather and blister. 

“Oh hey Lottie! What are you doing back so soon?”

“Oh you know, Enrique can’t spend a night without his precious Cruz!” She hoped her accent covered the sarcasm in her voice. 

“Is _that_ what she said then? Enrique asked for her to come home?” Tonight?” Gigi looked puzzled as she asked. 

“I don’t know the details and quite frankly could give two shits. What are you doing over here?” 

She clearly wasn’t on her way to her spin studio that was below Lottie’s building. She looked like she was about to do _some_ sort of exercise though. Her red lace dress, left little to the imagination and accentuated every bit of silicone that was adhered to her frame. 

“Just at the Strand House.” She replied. 

“Fancy! So wait, you went there alone? Or did your sugar daddy go into cardiac arrest mid date?” Lottie snarked. 

Gigi forced a smile and huffed a hum of amusement. 

“I’m actually not feeling well myself. So ttyl!” She said and nodded a goodbye. 

_TTYL?_

Lottie thought to herself as she grabbed her bags and made her way home. _This is why everyone hates millennials._ She hadn’t even bothered responding to her or offering her a “Get well.” Gigi was a notorious bullshitter, if she had a penny for everytime Gigi had a headache to get out of work, she'd have at least 73 cents.

* * *

She’d just finished showering when she heard the key click the door unlocked. 

“I really should get around changing the locks. You forget something babe?” Lottie called out of her bedroom.

Silence. 

Lottie walked out and found Cruz tip toeing on a chair to reach the cabinet above the fridge. 

  
  


“Are you looking for the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow? You wee leprechaun.” Lottie said in a terrible attempt at an Irish accent. 

  
  


Cruz squealed when she found a jar of bright gummies. 

“You think these are still good?” She asked her blonde friend. 

Lottie thought of asking her why she was here, if everything was ok. Instead she helped her off the chair and unscrewed the cap. She shook a handful into each of their palms. If Cruz wanted to tell her what was wrong, she would. And if she didn’t, it wouldn’t matter anyways. 

  
  


They were about to forget everything. 

  
  


“Salud!” Cruz cheered and the two filled their mouth. Chewing through fits of giggles. 

Cruz didn’t feel the numbing sensation, the rush of blood that tingled through her extremities, she didn’t even feel confused. 

Just felt, free. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. A Welcomed Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cruz is back with her bestie. Another short but sweet ch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to my baby boo Kat. You and Jess are some of the best parts of my days! You are quarantine God-sends!

They woke in a tangle of hair and sunlight. Every curve fit perfectly into the other like a gorgeous puzzle. Lottie nuzzled into the curve of her neck, her skin the color of tea with a generous addition of cream. The breath on her neck woke Cruz with a smile. She turned and fell into Lottie’s green eyes and admired the way they looked free of dark liner. She felt so honored to know this woman, to see the softer side of her, to be protected by her fierceness. 

“Honestly that was the most fun, we’ve had in forever.” Lottie remarked, looking at the empty jar on the counter. 

“And no headache.” Cruz added.

Lottie noticed her phone was nowhere near her. She had all of her attention for once. Cruz seemed to smile without a worry lingering behind her turquoise eyes. Cruz sat up, unbothered by her lack of clothing, stretching into the rays revealing the constellation on freckles that fell down her spine. 

“Tea?’ She asked with a grin over her shoulder. 

“You know where the kettle is!” Lottie scoffed, pursing her naked lips that barely left traces of her dark lipstick. 

“No, I was thinking oolong, loose leaf. If ya know what I mean.” She wiggled her dark brows at Lottie. 

“You want a reading?”

Cruz faced her and nodded, uninhibited by the blush colored sheets. 

“Jesus Cruz! Are you offering me milk too?” The blonde gasped. 

“Like these would produce much?” She said, looking down at her bare breasts. Lottie hated how Enrique had managed to make her feel insecure.  _ Her of all women.  _ Lottie couldn’t imagine a more perfect body, she’d kill to have her figure. 

Lottie pushed down the sheets to expose herself as well. “Between the two of us, we couldn’t fill a gallon.” She laughed. 

Cruz gazed at her similar sized breasts and smiled. Comforted in their likeness, in the way they both had avoided the silicone craze. She squeezed onto Lotties playfully, flicking the ring that crossed through her nipple.

“Do you think I should do mine too?” She asked. 

“Cruz, you almost fainted when I had mine done.” Lottie deadpanned. 

“But I just won't look when they do mine. How bad did it hurt?” 

The Aussie pushed up onto her elbows. “This bad.” She said before sinking her teeth into Cruz’s left nipple. 

Her eyes widened in shock and a surprised pleasure. She pressed her pelvis down onto her ankles, needing anything to catch the pulse that made its way to her sweet spot. She instantly remembered her dream and fell back into the drunken desire. Lottie pulled away confused by the look in her friend’s eyes. She didn’t expect her to let her mouth linger on her, she didn’t expect her body to arch in response, she didn’t expect her to  _ not  _ combat her playful gesture. 

“See you  _ could _ do it!” She said, rolling out of bed and wrapping herself in the thin sheet. Cruz ran into her wardrobe and threw on a pair of shorts and sports bra, another perk of being the same cup size. 

They settled on the deck outside, Cruz sipped on the bitter tea and Lottie laid beside her. The ocean’s breeze complimented the warmth of the sun, and the windchimes dulled the sound of people walking the harbor below. 

“Es todo.” She sang out when she’d finished her drink, she fished out the tea grounds that became stuck in her teeth while Lottie took her cup.

“Ohh, ooo.” The blonde hummed as she examined the porcelain cup. 

She beckoned her closer with her hands. “See this? This signifies a welcomed surprise and love.” 

“So no more looming betrayal in my future?” Cruz lifted her thick brow and smiled. 

“Hmm, it seems you have more good in your immediate future than bad.” She said, showing Cruz how most of the leaves stuck to the rim of her cup, indicating her immediate present. The sides of the glass showed signs of betrayal and turmoil. But she’d save that information for later. 

  
  


“Maybe you and Enrique are…” Lottie began. 

Cruz didn’t allow her to finish, still not ready to burden her best friend with another one of her Kike issues. 

“Maybe it’s about Bobby.” She said instead. 

Lottie’s usual side smirk, stretched across her face. “I fucking knew it mate.” 

And much like her days in that Spanish villa, her phone rang at suspiciously good timing. 

She gave Cruz a knowing look before answering. “Hello Gary!” She chirped.

“Ohh man, you’re already in a good mood.” He said downheartedly.

She chuckled, “What? You’re mad I am in a good mood?” 

“No Lotta. I am just not used to you being so chipper.” 

She could hear Bobby in the background, “Fuck’s sake, tell her already!”

“Tell me what Gaz?” She asked. Cruz sat up and eagerly awaited the news too. 

“We’ve cancelled our flights.” He announced. 

“WHA?!” Lottie shouted. 

She could hear a bit of static and muffled grunts from Gary as Bobby appeared on the line, “Please excuse Gary’s failed attempt at surprising you. We are in New York..”

“I wanted to tell her..” 

“Shut up already, would ye?” Bobby said before bringing his attention back to the phone, “Anyways, Lucas decided to come along. He has a friend who lives in  _ Newport?  _ I think he said. Anyways he refused to get a business class ticket and chartered a flight instead.” 

Lottie was surprised he was even on board with him. She didn’t bother asking him and opening old wounds. 

“So is Henrik staying with him or me? Just a heads up? I don’t have a spare room anymore.” She notified him.

“Huh? So what I have the couch or am I crashing with you and Gary?” 

“I’m not sleeping with you and your fucking starfish ass.” Gary whined in the background. 

Lottie interrupted the boys, “No you will be sharing a room with Cruz.” 

“Oh fuck, we thought we were calling with good news and somehow I’m pleasantly surprised.” Bobby cooed. 

“See you in about 6 hours. I’ll tell Hen to crash with Lucifer. Make sure you have stocked fishbowls in your bathroom.” He added, hinting at the condom filled bowls that were kept in the villa. 

“Bobby, don’t be crass.” Lottie jeered, slightly annoyed with this jaded version of her friend. 

“Crass? Lottie is that you? Hello, alien can you please relinquish my friend, she has a hot bird to introduce me to.” 

“Bye Bobby!” She sang into the phone before hanging up.

“Share a room?” Cruz asked, unsure how she felt. 

“I was assuming you’re staying again.” 

“Well what about that other guy? Can’t he stay with him?” Cruz queried. 

Lottie pulled her head back in surprise, “Well listen,  _ this is my home now _ . And  _ your  _ room was offered to him first. And secondly, Bobby went through a horrible breakup,  _ and that guy?  _ Yea  _ that guy _ covered for his ex fiancé and the dude she was fucking. So I am not about to tell him, ‘sorry, I know I told you that you could stay here, but now..” 

“Ok Lottie, point taken. Jesus. Poor Bobby.” Cruz faltered. “That’s an awful thing to go through, not only being cheated on, but to be betrayed by a friend.” 

“Yup, but listen Cruz. Be careful with Bobby, he’s not as nice as he was on that show.” 

Cruz knew the ache beneath her navel was because she had enough of nice. She had enough of being treated like a delicate doll, she had enough pretending she wanted to be held afterwards, she had enough of being restrained by passionless intimacy. 

She needed more not-so nice. 

She sat up, ready to go to her current home and pack a bag of her best lingerie. 

“Oh he’s not?” She told her tatted friend. “I’m fucking holding you to that.” 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and feedback always welcomed. xoxoxo


End file.
